True love never dies
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: Hey, guys ! This little story is the sequel of another one (Heart to heart) so if you want to know how Gruvia got together check this first : /s/13395978/1/Heart-to-heart So in this one a few months went by. Gruvia is very fine but then a girl casts a spell and everything is rewritten! Will Gray and Juvia find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months since Gray and Juvia confessed their feelings. They

were dating and things were great. Gray was surprised on how easy it was to be

her boyfriend. They were happy and it was all that mattered. Right now he was

walking in a street of Magnolia.

Gray : **he stopped** Three, two, one...

Juvia : Gray-Sama !

Gray : **he caught her smoothly as she jumped on him** Hey ! I'm getting better and better at this.

Juvia : Yes **she kissed him**

Gray : **After the kiss** Ready to go to the restaurant ? **he put her down**

Juvia : Oh wait, Juvia forgot something in her room. It'll just take a couple of minutes **she walked away quickly**

A young woman came her way. She was a tall brunette.

Shalimar : Juvia Lockser ?

Juvia : Yes, this is she.

_What a weirdo_, Shalimar thought.

Shalimar : And you're Gray Fullbuster's girlfriend ?

Juvia : **she frowned** Yes. Why are you asking ?

She didn't need a love rival !

Shalimar : I wonder if he really loves you.

Juvia : Of course he does ! Gray-Sama will always love Juvia no matter what !

Shalimar : Let's put that to the test **she snapped her fingers**

* * *

Reality rewrote itself. Phantom Lord was recreated and Juvia became part of

that guild again. Her memories got wiped out and new ones replaced them.

Same for everyone else. Another big difference was that Shalimar became

Gray's girlfriend...

* * *

Juvia : **she blinked** Ehh, what were you saying ?

Melody (some random member of Phantom Lord) : I was asking why you were leaving the guild to join Fairy tail.

The image of a tall guy with black hair flashed in Juvia's mind. Too fast to see

his face.

Juvia : Juvia doesn't know for sure. She'll find out when she's there.

Melody : I'm surprised the master authorized this.

Juvia : We're not prisoners.

Gajil : So you're really doing that ? **he bit in some iron and chewed**

Juvia : Juvia guesses she is.

Gajil : Joining a guild of mages who think their feelings make them stronger ? **he started to laugh**

Juvia : Laugh all you want.

She said goodbye to the people she appreciated and left.

* * *

She walked into the guild and looked around looking for Makaroff.

Mirajane : **she smiled** Can I help you ?

Juvia : Yes, Juvia is looking for the master of this guild.

Mirajane : And who's Juvia ?

Juvia pointed at herself.

Mirajane : Oh, I see. Wait here, I'm going to see where Master is.

The master was enthusiast as he always were to get a new recruit. Even if she

was coming from Phantom Lord. He trusted his instinct that she had no hidden

agenda and accepted her.

Mirajane : Come with me. You need the Fairy tail emblem now.

They went to the bar counter and the white haired woman took her material.

Mirajane : Where do you want it ?

Juvia : Juvia was thinking the thigh **she placed her leg on a stool revealing the skin of her leg**

Mirajane : Nice choice.

In that moment Gray went in with Shalimar. His eyes were immediatly drawned

to the new girl.

_Gosh she got godess's legs ! _He thought. _Why am I thinking that ?! I've already got a girlfriend and I love her._

She felt his gaze on her and looked at him while Mirajane was printing the

tattoo on her thigh. Their eyes locked and she smiled. He blushed and looked

away.

_What is she doing here ?! _Shalimar thought alarmed. She was relieved that Gray

didn't recognize her or the plan would be ruined.

Mirajane : I'm done here.

Juvia : Thanks.

Natsu and Lucy were at a table not far away.

Lucy : It's nice to have someone new.

Natsu : She's kinda hot.

_Wait, he didn't say that when I was the new girl ! _She thought.

Shalimar : I've got something to do, babe. See ya later.

Gray : Yeah.

* * *

With Shalimar

She went somewhere hidden with no one around and said a few words. A

crystal ball appeared between her hands.

Shalimar : Master ?

Laurent : What is it, Shalimar ?

Shalimar : Juvia is here ! The spell didn't work correctly !

Laurent : That kind of spell is tricky. It seems that reality is trying to reset to how it used to be. Does she remember anything ?

Shalimar : I don't think so. No one does.

Laurent : We still have a chance then. Get the necklace ! And remember he has to give it to you willingly.

Shalimar : This is so stupid. I wish I could just steal it.

Laurent : And the necklace wouldn't work correctly. Now stick with the plan. You better not fail.

* * *

Later

Juvia was walking around town. Erza showed her her room in Fairy Hills and

she had settled in.

Gray : Hey.

Juvia : Oh, hey ! **she smiled**

_He's so dreamy !_ She thought.

Gray : I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Gray Fullbuster **he extended his hand**

Juvia : Juvia Lockser **she shook his hand**

They both felt sparks.

Gray : So... **he let go of her hand **What kind of magic to do you use ?

She smiled and a water bubble appeared abover her palm.

Gray : Water magic.

Juvia : What about you ?

He touched the bubble with his finger and it turned into ice.

Juvia : Ohhhh, very nice.

Gray : Yeah **he looked in her eyes**

Shalimar : Gray !

The ice ball fell on the ground and broke into pieces.

Shalimar : **she looked at Juvia** You're the new girl. I'm Shalimar.

Juvia : Nice to meet you. Juvia should go, bye **she left**

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The young man looked at her leaving. She spoke at the third person and he

didn't find it weird. It even felt familiar but he didn't know why.

Shalimar : Gray !

Gray : Sorry, you were saying something ?

Shalimar : Yes. I was wondering...The other day you told me about a special necklace of yours...

Gray : No.

Shalimar : Eh ?

Gray : I also told you I'm not ready for that kind of commitment.

Shalimar : But I'm your girlfriend !

Gray : I don't want to fight.

She wanted to scream 'Then give me the necklace !' but she stopped herself.

She was already acting too clingy. The fact that he was still resisting proved the

limit of the rewriting spell.

* * *

That night

Gray layed on his bed and sighed. His fight with Shalimar was on his mind but

it was quickly replaced by thoughts of Juvia. He fell asleep with a smile on his

face.

_Dream _

_He had invited Juvia for dinner and they were chatting nicely around the table._

_Gray : **teasing** Did your cooking improve ? _

_Juvia : Don't laugh, Juvia has a surprise for you. _

_Gray : What is it ? _

_Juvia : It's not called a surprise for nothing. You have to wait. _

_Gray : Speaking of surprises, imagine mine when I went to the guild and saw one of these **he showed her a Gray-Sama doll** _

_Juvia : Right ! Juvia forgot to tell you but since she didn't need her doll collection anymore she gave them to Mirajane to sell. It's a real success ! Juvia has to make more so girls can have their Gray-Sama but not the real one because you're only Juvia's. _

_Gray : Look at you, such a businesswoman. _

_Juvia : **she giggled** Yes. _

_Gray : So what's the surprise ?_

_Juvia : You're so impatient ! _

_Gray : **he pouted** Please. _

_Juvia : Don't do that **she covered her face with her hands** _

_Gray : You know you can't resist that face. _

_Juvia : You're right. Surprise time ! **she got up** Close your eyes. _

_Gray : Alright **he did as told** _

_Juvia : All set. _

_He opened his eyes and saw a tray of cookies on the table. _

_Juvia : Juvia-cookies ! You like them? _

_Gray : They're cute and creepy at the same time. _

_Juvia : **she smiled** Juvia loves being Gray-Sama creepy girlfriend. C'mon, take a bite **she gave him a cookie** _

_He grabbed the offering and tasted it. _

_Juvia : So ? _

_Gray : They're...not bad. _

_Juvia : Mmmm that's the best you can say ? _

_Gray : Sorry **he put the cookie down and pulled her on his lap** Come here, my little cookie._

_Juvia : Much better **she smiled** _

_Gray : I love you, you and your craziness. _

_Juvia : Juvia loves you too, Gray-Sama. _

_They shared a kiss before the young man broke it to kiss down her neck..._

He woke up and touched the spot next to him. Cold and empty. With a bit of

shame he realized he had expected to find Juvia there.

* * *

Fairy hills

Juvia woke up from the same dream and squealed a little. That was such a nice

fantaisy !

_Gray-Sama, why did Juvia call him that ? It had a nice ring though. _

Of course she'd love to be his girlfriend and she hated to have a rival.

_What does Shalimar have that Juvia doesn't ?_

* * *

Gray couldn't sleep. He went to pour himself some water and walked to the

window. That was when he saw her. She was walking in the street. The

moonlight was making her blue hair shine.

* * *

She couldn't sleep so she decided that some fresh air would be good. She didn't

know where she was going but her feet took her somewhere familiar. The next

thing she knew he was standing in front of her.

Gray : Juvia.

(A/N : Song suggestion : Senorita by Shawn Mendes and Camilla Cabello)

Juvia : Hey **her face turned bright red when she noticed he was shirtless**

Why did he need to be so...fit ?

Juvia : Aren't you cold ?

Gray : No, I'm an ice mage, remember ?

Juvia : Yeah...

She wasn't wearing much either. A short blue nightgown. He looked at her up

and down. He should probably stop doing that.

_No, don't look at her legs. Nope, not at her chest either ! _

Gray : It's not safe for you to walk alone at night dressed...like that.

Juvia : Juvia does what she wants with her body.

The young man thought about the dream again and his throat went dry.

Gray : I already have a girlfriend and I love her.

Juvia : If it's so true then what are you doing here with Juvia ?

Gray : I don't know.

She reached for his chest and she traced his emblem with her fingertips. He

shivered.

Juvia : Juvia thought cold didn't bother you.

Gray : It's not that **he grabbed her wrist to stop her but left their hands on his chest**

The air felt heavier as the ice mage realised she was way too close from him.

Their bodies were touching. Before he could stop himself he caressed her

cheek tenderly. They were about to kiss...

Gray : No, it's not right. We can't do that.

She was disappointed.

Gray : Come on, I'll take you back to Fairy Hills.

They walked in an awkward silence.

* * *

Fairy Hills

Erza was reading a new romance book when she heard some noises. She left her

bed and opened the door a little. She saw Gray saying goodnight to the new

girl Juvia. The bluenette closed her door.

Erza : Gray ?

Gray : Oh, Erza. Sorry if I woke you up.

Erza : I wasn't sleeping. But what were you doing with Juvia ?

Gray : **he blushed** This is not what it looks like !

The red-haired girl raised an eyebrow. It was so unlike her friend to be all hot

and bothered.

Gray : Look, if I really listened to myself I'd be in her room right now.

Erza : With your girlfriend down the hall ? I never knew you were that dirty.

Gray : Me neither **he cleared his throat** Goodnight, Erza **he left**

None of them noticed Shalimar was in the shadows lurking and spying. She

frowned. Juvia was a problem which needed to be taken care of.

Hello guys!

Ohhh I did enjoy writing about Gray almost thinking with his pants lol

And yes the 'dream' is a memory ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Juvia was walking towards the guild. She needed to start earning some money.

Plus a mission would certainly take her mind off Gray.

_I don't even believe myself when I say that _she thought.

Lucy : Hey !

Juvia : Hey. You're Lucy, right ?

Lucy : Yes. So, how do you like Fairy Tail ?

Juvia : Juvia thinks it's a good guild but she's only been there since yesterday. She's going on a mission.

Lucy : Alone ?

Juvia : Juvia guesses so.

Lucy : Natsu and I could go with you.

Juvia : Oh, he's the pink hair guy ? The dragon slayer, right ?

Lucy : **she blurted** He thinks you're cute.

Juvia : Juvia's flattered but...She only has eyes for Gray !

Lucy : Gray ? Maybe you don't know that but he's already spoken for.

Juvia : Don't remind Juvia of that ! But on the other hand, something happened with Gray last night. Well almost.

Lucy : **shocked** What ?!

The bluenette had a flashback. She couldn't believe she touched his emblem

like that. She didn't she could be so flirty but it felt right. For some strange

reason she knew it wasn't the first time she did that. Maybe it was muscle

memory or something. The young woman felt as if she was trying hard to

remember something important. Her head started to hurt.

Juvia : Ugh...

Lucy : Are you alright ?

Juvia : Just a headache. Anyway, you don't have to worry because Juvia is not your rival.

Lucy : Rival ?

Juvia : Aren't you in love with Natsu ?

Lucy : **she blushed** No ! We're just friends.

They took a shortcut to the guild. The blonde girl wondered how Juvia knew it.

Three unknown mages blocked the street.

Lucy : Uh-oh.

Juvia : Juvia agrees. It's not good.

Mage 1 : Juvia Lockser ?

Juvia : Yes, this is she.

Mage 1 : It's time to attack, boys !

They started to run towards the girls.

Juvia : Water cane !

Her attack threw two of her opponents away but the leader jumped high in the

air to avoid it.

Lucy : My turn **she grabbed one of her keys** Aries !

The pink haired spirit popped in and the mage was stuck into wool.

Aries : Sorry, is that what you wanted ?

Lucy : Yes, thanks !

One of the mages laughed.

Lucy : What's so funny ?

Mage 2 : We have clear orders. We'll get rid of Juvia Lockser ! **he attacked again**

Juvia : Water slicers !

The mage avoided the attack and took out a flame whip.

Juvia : You can't touch Juvia's body with that weapon.

Mage 2 : **he smirked** How about your friend ? **he threw the whip**

Juvia : No !

Leo appeared out of thin air in front of Lucy and the whip hit him instead.

Leo : What are you thinking ? Hitting innocent girls like that ?

Lucy : Always right on time **she grinned**

Leo : I'll keep them busy while you go find help.

The young girl nodded and ran off with Juvia. The first mage managed to free

himself from the wool and grabbed the whip. Since Leo was busy with his

friends he ran after the girls. The whip wrapped itself around Juvia's thigh and

burned her skin.

Juvia : Ahhhh ! **she fell on the ground**

Lucy : Juvia !

She needed to think fast. She looked at her keys and picked one before running to her friend.

Lucy : Allow me to use your body.

Juvia : What ?

Lucy : You're made of water, right ? It means I can call Aquarius.

The blue mage nodded and turned her upper body into water. Aquarius

appeared and as always she looked pissed.

Lucy : Help us first, scream after.

The spirit glared at her master.

Lucy : Please ?

Aquarius : Ugh fine ! **she got rid of the mage freeing Juvia**

The three rogue mages ran away.

Lucy : Thanks a lot !

Aquarius : **she groaned** I already told you not to use that girl to call me !

Lucy : What are you talking about ? This was the first time.

Aquarius : **she snickered** And I thought you weren't such a blonde **she disappeared in a laugh**

Lucy : **she checked on Juvia** Are you alright ?

Juvia : Juvia thinks so.

?: What happened here ?

Gray came running to them looking concerned.

Lucy : We were attacked.

Juvia : They were after Juvia.

Gray : **his jaws tightened **Lucy go tell the master, I'll help her **he picked Juvia up bridal style**

The blonde girl nodded and ran towards the guild. At first she doubted Juvia's

words because the Gray she knew wasn't full of romantic passion but she could

see there was a strong bond between them.

Gray : I'll protect you.

Juvia : Thanks ! Juvia's thigh is hurting but she's fine.

The young man walked to a bench and sat her on it. She looked at him as he sat

next to her. He was worried and pissed. She gasped when she felt his hand on

her thigh.

Gray : It's not what you think. I'm helping you.

Some cold air soothed her burn.

Juvia : **she smiled** Thank you.

Gray : Do you know who attacked you ?

Juvia : Juvia never saw them in her life.

His hands turned into fists.

Juvia : What's wrong ?

Gray : Everything ! You were attacked and these guys are lucky I didn't see them because I feel like killing them with my bare hands ! Plus, I can't stop thinking about you ! You were my first thought this morning and I met you two days ago. How is that possible ?!

Juvia : Juvia doesn't know but she feels the same.

Gray : I have a girlfriend so I shouldn't be attracted by you. But here I am fighting this temptation.

Juvia : You know what they say. The best way to fight temptation is to-

She was interrupted by Gray's lips on hers. The kiss was passionate and a bit

angry. The young woman was caught off guard at first but then she grabbed his

collar to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. That was when the spell broke out

and they remembered everything.

Juvia : **she pulled away** Gray-Sama !

Gray : I can't believe I had forgotten !

They hugged tightly. It had only been two days but it felt like an eternity.

Juvia : **angry** What would that Shalimar girl do such a thing ?!

Gray : I know what she wants.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray's place

He opened a drawer and grabbed the necklace. He hadn't touched it in years. It

was a simple blue diamond.

_Same shade as Juvia's eyes _he thought. He remembered the first time he saw the

necklace.

* * *

Flashback

He was a little boy playing with his toys.

Mika : Gray, where are you ?

Gray : In the living room, mom.

Mika : **she sat next to him** I have something for you.

Gray : A new toy ?!

Mika : **she giggled** No, sorry. Look **she showed him the necklace**

Gray : That's a simple necklace.

Mika : That's where you're wrong. Your father gave it to me. It's an important family heirloom.

Gray : Nice.

Mika : It's a magical artefact made to protect the person you love.

Gray : Really ?!

Mika : Yes. I'm giving it to you now so when you're older you'll give it to a nice girl. The one you love.

Gray : **he blushed a little** Moooooom !

Mika : Awwww don't panic. You still have many years before you find your one true love.

Gray : Mom ?

Mika : Mmmm ?

Gray : How will I know it's the right girl ?

Mika : You'll know.

Gray : **he pouted** That's not an answer.

* * *

Juvia listened to her boyfriend's story and got mixed feelings. She understood

why he never mentioned the necklace but she felt sad at the idea that maybe he

didn't consider her as his true love. Gray was thoughtful too. If his mother

hadn't given him the necklace, she would have survived Deliora. Things would

have been very different...

He had kinda forgotten about the jewel until he started to date Juvia. He wasn't

sure he was ready for such a big commitment. At first.

Gray : Hey, Juvia **he walked to her**

To her surprise he put the necklace around her neck.

Gray : For a long time I was scared to be in a relationship because it meant being close to someone and maybe lose them. Now I know the worst thing that can happen to me is not knowing you. I will choose always choose you.

The diamond started to glow.

Gray : I think it's working.

Juvia : Juvia's so happy ! **she jumped on Gray and they fell on the couch**

The diamond was glowing like a heartbeat as she kissed him. For a moment he

thought he could stay forever like this.

Juvia : Juvia can hear the bells.

Gray : What bells ?

Juvia : For our wedding, my dear Gray ! I'll wear such a beautiful dress. Light blue and at least six maids of honor. We'll get married in the cathedral. A June wedding would be perfect. For the kids we'll have, boy or girl first ?

Gray : **he blushed** We're a bit too young for that.

Juvia : **she pouted** Maybe.

Gray : We need to focus on Shalimar right now.

Juvia : You're right.

* * *

Shalimar was running out of Magnolia. She knew her plan had failed the minute

her fake Fairy tail emblem disappeared. She hoped she would be able to reach

her guild before...A giant ice trident threw her on the ground.

Gray : So you're not even saying goodbye to your boyfriend ?

Shalimar : Cut the crap, I know that you know everything.

Juvia : Juvia knows too **she trapped her into a water bubble**

Gray : That's too fast, where's the fun ?

Juvia : Fine **she freed her ennemy**

Shalimar : **coughing** Two against one, not a fair fight.

Gray : You're right **he smirked** You want to fight her, Juvia ?

Juvia : Yes !

Gray : Do your worst **he kissed her hand and sat on a big rock**

Juvia : **she glared at her opponent** How dare you break up Juvia and her Gray-Sama ?

Shalimar : **she got up** I don't care about him. I just wanted the necklace.

Juvia : You mean this one ? **she pointed at the necklace she was wearing**

Shalimar : **she laughed dryly** Who would have thought ? Gray Fullbuster in love with a nutjob.

Gray : **he groaned** Don't call her that.

Both girls started to fight. Shalimar used her real magic which was illusion. It

was kind of a challenge but the bluenette had a lot of stamina. Gray smiled. He

had to admit he enjoyed watching his girlfriend kicking ass. He got up when he

saw Shalimar was almost defeated. He placed his hand on Juvia's shoulder and

she grinned knowing what he meant. Unison raid. Her favorite type of magic.

They joined hands and merged their powers to knock Shalimar out cold.

Juvia : **heart eyes** We did such a good job !

Gray : Yes. Now let's bring her to the guild **he placed the unconscious girl over his shoulder**

* * *

Makaroff was upset with everything. He considered the youngest guild

members as his children. And no one could attack them without paying the

price. They didn't know in which guild Shalimar was in so Ezra was in charge

of asking her. The poor girl didn't last five minutes. The red-haired wasn't

nicknamed Titania for nothing. Then they came up with a plan and destroyed

the rogue guild.

So it's almost the end because there's going to be a bonus chapter !


	5. Chapter 5

A week later

Juvia left the shop with several bags. She had bought new clothes for her date

with Gray. She smiled thinking about her lovely boyfriend. Every once in a

while she had to pinch herself to check if it was true. That he loved her as

much as she loved him. She played with her necklace absentmindly. It was his

latest proof and she was fond of the jewel.

Lucy : Hey, you look very happy.

Juvia : Because Juvia is ! She's in heaven.

Lucy : **she smiled** That's good.

Juvia : Juvia wanted to talk to you.

Lucy : About what ?

Juvia : When we were under the spell last week you seemed jealous of Juvia. Not about Gray-Sama but Natsu.

Lucy : Oh ! Well it must have been a side effect **she laughed nervously**

Juvia : Really ?

Lucy : Yes ! Now I gotta go. I've got to...buy more books ! Bye ! **she ran away**

Gray : **he wrapped an arm around Juvia's waist from behind and kissed the side of her head** Hey, sweetie. Isn't it Lucy ?

Juvia : Yes, running away from the truth.

Gray : Her feelings for Natsu I guess.

Juvia : You know ?

Gray : A lot of people do I think.

Juvia : Juvia wants to help her.

Gray : Me too. I told her I would when she helped me writing the letter to you.

He didn't need to remind her of which letter he was referring to. She had framed

it and placed it over her bed. She also knew it by heart.

Juvia : Then it's settled.

Gray : Mmmm I'm not sure. Natsu is pretty thick. His best moments are whenever Lucy is in danger.

They looked at each other.

Gray : No way, that's too crazy.

Juvia : **she put her bags down and wrapped her arms around his neck** Gray-Sama, nothing is too crazy when it comes to love.

Gray : Ugh, fine.

Juvia : Juvia knows the perfect person to help us.

* * *

Mirajane : I love the idea !

Gray : Of course you'd say yes.

Mirajane : You know I'm a hopeless romantic.

Gray : Yeah **he smiled**

Mirajane : I'm happy that you're happy, Gray. Since you started dating Juvia you smile a lot.

Juvia giggled and kissed Gray on the cheek.

Gray : I'm surprised you're still single, Mira.

Mirajane : Not today's point. We need the perfect plan and I think it should take place in Hargeon. This is where they met.

Juvia : Good idea !

Mirajane : Alright so I was thinking...

* * *

The next day

Mirajane was behind the bar but she kept an eye on the mission board. Soon

enough Happy came flying and looked at the missions. With a little 'aye' the

blue cat picked the made up mission and left as he came. The young woman

smiled. The plan was on !

* * *

Natsu : **he whined** Whyyyyyyy ?

Lucy : Because it's a simple mission and it pays well.

Natsu : But we have to take the train !

Lucy : Oh c'mon, it would be a trip through memory lane **she smiled and placed her hand on his forearm**

Natsu : **he blushed slightly** Ok, let's go.

Happy : Aye, sir !

They packed lightly and went towards the train station. Juvia left her hiding

spot smiling. She wished she could communicate with Gray telepathically

(sp ? can't spell that word!) but her wish was never granted.

* * *

Nalu took the train to Hargeon with Happy. Poor Natsu was really sick even if

Lucy gently stroke his back. They were oblivious to the fact Gruvia and

Mirajane took the same train. The couple and the white-haired woman were

chatting nicely. They hoped the plan would work smoothly.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy decided to split to cover more ground. Happy went with his

bestfriend. It was the perfect moment to capture the blonde girl. Mirajane

transformed into a pirate and did the job. She felt a bit guilty about knocking

her off but she didn't have a choice. She brought her to an abandoned

warehouse.

* * *

Unseen of Natsu and Happy, Gray dropped a note for them. He insisted that the

message had to clear for his friend because he often doubted his intelligence.

Happy : Natsu, look ! **he picked up the note**

Natsu : What does it say ?

The blue cat read the letter and gasped.

Natsu : What ?

Happy : Lucy was kidnapped !

Natsu : What ?! **he snatched the letter and read it**

_I have your blondie friend ! I know you're from a rich guild and I want money_

_in exchange of her freedom. You better come alone at this address : 109_

_Wembley street. Tonight at 8pm. _

Natsu : Stupid bastard ! **his hand turned into a fist and burned the message**

Happy : Natsu ! Did you memorize the address ?!

Natsu : Ehhh, yeah ?

Happy : Good thing I did.

Natsu : Let's go !

Happy : But they said 8pm.

Natsu : I never listen to anyone so I'm not starting now.

Typical Natsu. Turning a flaw into some kind of quality.

* * *

Lucy woke up tied on a chair. She didn't know where she was.

Mirajane : **still posing as a pirate** Are you hungry or thirsty ?

Lucy : Let go of me, filthy pirate !

Her friend tried her best not to laugh. Even if she was tied Lucy was trying to

reach for her keys. Mirajane knew Gray and Juvia were hidden somewhere.

Mirajane : Don't get too excited, we're waiting for Natsu.

Lucy : Why ?!

Mirajane : Because I like to steal precious things. I'm a pirate **she smiled**

Lucy : You look familiar. Have we met ?

Mirajane : Nope, never.

She began to panic a little. The celestial blonde wasn't supposed to recognize

her. Plus she couldn't use her powers in case Natsu attack. Speaking of the

devil...The door busted open.

Natsu : Where the hell is Lucy ?!

Hello ! I know I said it would be just one more part but the story developed a bit further lol So it's not over yet


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Mirajane : Right here **she smirked**

Natsu : Give her back ! **he was fuming**

Mirajane : Nope.

Natsu : Then we'll fight ! **he glared at her**

Mirajane : Tsk, tsk how about we play a little game ?

Natsu : Eh ?

Mirajane : If you answer one question I might let her go.

Natsu : What the hell is this ?

* * *

Gray : **whispering** I told you it wouldn't work. He's a brawler, he doesn't talk.

Juvia : Shhhh ! He will hear you.

* * *

Natsu : What was that ? Aren't you alone ?

Mirajane : Let's focus ! **she grabbed Lucy's chin** Isn't she cute ?

Natsu : Let go of her !

Mirajane : **she smirked** Maybe you want to take my place ? She's your girlfriend ?

The young man stopped and sniffed the air. He was right, the filthy pirate wasn't

alone. His eyes widened. Gray and Juvia ?!

Mirajane : Tell me...How do you feel about her ?

Natsu : Shut up ! **he threw a flame at her**

She jumped aside to avoid the attack but lost her disguise in the process.

Natsu/Lucy : Mirajane ?!

Mirajane : **she giggled** Hi, guys !

Lucy : What is this ?! Untie me !

Natsu : Wait **he blew up a wall revealing Gruvia**

Awkward silence.

Lucy : Someone untie me and explain !

Even Happy was confused by the situation. The white-haired woman freed her

friend.

Natsu : What are we doing here ? What's that weird game ?

Mirajane : Well...

Before she could add anything else Gray trapped Natsu and Lucy behind a giant

ice wall.

Juvia : Good idea, Gray-Sama !

Mirajane : Natsu can melt it though.

Gray : If he knows what's good for him he won't.

Happy : What's going on ?

Mirajane : We'll explain everything at the restaurant. I'm starving.

Happy : Can it be a fish restaurant ?! **he drooled a little**

They left the warehouse.

Juvia : Juvia can't believe we failed. We fought harder missions.

Mirajane : Don't be too hard on yourself. They're difficult. I tried to do some matchmaking several times already.

Juvia : Wait, why did you never help Juvia ?!

Mirajane : You were already trying too hard.

Gray : Touché.

A cloud appeared above his head and rained on him.

Gray : Juvia !

Juvia : Oooops, sorry Gray-Sama.

Happy : **he giggled** Well done.

* * *

Back to Nalu

Natsu : **he slammed his fists against the ice** Damn you, Gray !

Lucy was thinking fast. She remembered her conversation with the ice mage a

few months ago. It was happening. He was helping her but without warning !

Lucy : Calm down, it's not that awful.

Natsu : I don't want to be stuck here !

Lucy : **she crossed her arms** Is it so hard to be alone with me ?

Natsu : It's not that ! Gray is so busy with his girlfriend that we barely fight anymore. And now he comes up with some silly joke.

Lucy : Well if you miss him so much why don't you date him ?!

Natsu : **he turned around to look at her** First, I'm not into guys and then do you really want Juvia to kill me ?

Lucy : At least you would shut up. And it's not a silly joke.

Natsu : So you know what's going on ?

Lucy : Maybe. Gray's just trying to help me.

Natsu : With what ?

Lucy : **she groaned** Ugh I'm in love with an idiot !

Silence. She realized what she said and went to sit in a corner not daring to look

at Natsu.

Natsu : Wait, I'm the idiot ? You're in love with me ?

She didn't answer.

Natsu : **he kneeled in front of her** Lucy, look at me.

Lucy : No, you're going to laugh.

Natsu : I won't because...Because I've always been in love with you.

Lucy : **she looked at him** What ?

He leaned in and kissed her. They smiled knowing it was the start of a new

adventure.

The end !


End file.
